


Williwaw

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [45]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Ciel is cold, Gen, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Williwaw. Noun. A strong violent wind.He shivered in the giant bed, cold despite the comforters covering him. Ciel sighed and turned over, his teeth clacking together.He squinted in the dim room, peering to see if the windows in his room were open. In the dim lighting, he saw the curtains blowing slightly.Did that demon leave it open on purpose?
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Williwaw

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies!  
> I took a time-consuming test today, so I decided to reward myself with a longer story! I based this off of what I was feeling earlier in the day, so I hope you can relate to it at least a little.  
> That's my thought for the day. Hope you enjoy!

He shivered in the giant bed, cold despite the comforters covering him. Ciel  turned over, gritting his teeth when they clacked together. 

He squinted in the dim room, peering to see if the windows in his room were open. In the dim lighting, he saw the curtains blowing slightly. Of course, he grouched in his head as he reluctantly sat up. Ciel crawled to the edge of the bed and pushed off of it, little feet touching the cold floor. He hissed at the sudden sensation, then stood up. It was definitely open. Did that demon leave it open on purpose?

Ciel steeled himself against the coolth and walked with confident steps to the curtain-covered window, as he knew that things were never left around in his room. When he pushed the curtains aside to properly close the window, he was assaulted with a willawaw, and he shivered again, his hands shaking as he attempted to close the window. 

Once the task was completed with no sign of the butler, Ciel returned to bed, his fingers and toes almost hurting because of the cold. He nearly dove into the covers, bundling and curling into himself. He tried to sleep now that the blasted window was closed, but to no avail. He sighed, accepting defeat.

But, before Ciel could open his mouth to call for Sebastian, he was suddenly lifted out of bed, bundle and all. He had stiffened and began to thrash around when a familiar, silken voice murmured in his ear, "Apologies, my lord. I was simply preparing the fire." 

"Took you long enough," the young earl grumbled as he was carried to the now lit fireplace. The butler stopped in front of the chair, preparing to lower him onto the chair, but Ciel decided to try something. "Sit."

The demon's face turned to him, his usually neutral mask betraying his confusion. "Sir?"

"You heard me. Sit," the boy pointed to the armchair.

"As you wish," Sebastian replied, lowering himself onto the plush chair.

Ciel relaxed in the butler's hold as the warmth from both him and the fire seeped into his body. His eyes grew droopy and he tried to fight off a yawn. 

Before the boy knew it, he was nuzzling into Sebastian's chest and was falling asleep, not noticing the brief stiffening of the demon's body. 

As the young master's breathing began to even out, Sebastian quietly sighed, reaching up with one hand to stroke the soft cheek that was not pressed up against him.

How peculiar this human is, he thought, feeling a curious stir within his chest.

"Sleep well."


End file.
